ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gotoh Zha the Redolent
Having 1-2 kiters and 1-2 nukers/ranged DD, refresh, and a WHM will make this fight loads easier. STarted fighting this guy at 3:30pm est with PLD/WAR, SMN, SMN, BRD, DRK (popper), BLM, BLM and was finally defeated at 7:00pm. Through the course of the fight more people came to assist and by the time we were able to start doing noticable damage to negate his curing, we had a full alliance containing 4-5 tanks, 3 whms, 2 brds, and about 4 BLMs. I rocky 04:41, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Did this again tonight. This is our 5th fight and its getting very strait forward. Beat in 39 mins, only about a half dozen deaths mainly from people getting sloppy with Groundburst. Used Benediction at about 40% HP for about 25,000hp. Killed with an alliance of 12. Party 1: BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, BLM/RDM, RDM/WHM, THF/NIN, WHM/SCH Party 2: PLD/WAR, BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM, BLM/RDM, RNG/NIN, RNG/NIN. The PLD was wearing Mag. Def. Gear but had no Crimson pants. One of the RNGs had trotters which made things easier. PLD managed to stay alive for about 90% of the fight and only died once. We only had to use Gravity once or twice, the rest of the time the PLD or the RNG kited around the tower without it. A good tactic was having the RNG use shadowbind and have BLMs quickly time nuke with aga, but careful as Gotoh likes to use Warm-Up when bound, which preps for Groundburst. Dropped Enkidu's Mitts, The greatsword, and both grips.I rocky 04:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) It should be noted on the main article that he does NOT use groundburst or firespit in blm form. Fought him many times, and we noticed this through some of the early runs. The only TP move he uses in blm form is rushing drub. --Lightningcount 01:35, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Ya he took forever, HIGHLY recommended AT LEAST 3 BLMs. Mellee are completely useless unless they use Ranged Attacks, SMNs are only useful for cures unless they have Diabolos for Nether Blast. RDM or BRD for Refresh or Ballad and RDM is increadably useful for Gravity and Bind. When the RDM does land bind have the BLMs use Blizzaga III, make sure to Dispel Barblizzard. Rinse and repeat. Dropped Both Grips, Sword and Torphey (of course).Zer02325 04:13, 19 June 2008 (UTC) My LS did two of these on Aug 7. The first one was normal, fast -agas, Benediction after Stave Toss, etc. On the second one, however, while casting a random Stun, I stunned Stave Toss. Gotoh did not move, attack, or cast spells for the rest of the fight (it was around 40% hp.) It appeared to technically remain in BLM form, still holding the staff. Has anyone else seen this glitch? --Quedari 18:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ---- As 75 Elvaan BRD/NIN with shadows up, Ground Strike is doing a continuous 1,111 damage to me. Lots of dispeling is definatly recomended for the BLM verison. He always casts Shock Spikes. Best method is to have a 2 PLDs, a few BLMs, WHMs, BRD, RDM, and kite around the tower. Try to run from Ground Strike if you can. BLM stuns don't seem to be too efective in stopping his -ga spells on BLM form. Natsuchii 04:57, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Stun and Firespit DMG Just fought this for 2hours. Stun did build up the resist to the point where it didnt work for a long time. After no stun for about 20 minutes. It begin to work, so I believe the resist reduces over time. Same thing with Gravity. Will test this more though. Firespit DMG did no more than 250 with on my RDM. At around 15 distance. With stoneskin would do 0 DMG. Stub The main article still has the "Stub" tag on it. Has this page received enough information to remove its stub status? I rocky 02:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) SMN Strategy *Using pets Blood Pacts for hate, a party of SMN may be able to defeat this fairly easily, without taking much dmg. When low-manning this ZNM, our group had 3 smn. We started with a NIN/drk attempting to maintain hate, but took too much damage to maintain hate, due to -ga spells and excessive fire dmg. Garuda's Predator Claws would end up taking hate off NIN easily. Having a COR and BRD really helped smn keep mp high. Straight-up Tanking * Two parties consisting of PLD/NIN (x2), THF/NIN, RDM/WHM (x2), WHM/SMN, BLM/WHM, BRD/WHM, and RNG/NIN can successfully kill this monster. The two PLD/NIN straight up tank and trade hate. THF uses Trick Attack to assist with hate control. The BLM mode of this mob seems to give us more trouble because of -ga spells. Groundburst was easily avoided by running away from the mob after Gotoh Zha uses Warm-Up. BLM would use stun after firespit if one of the tanks was in trouble. PLDs should cure each other mainly to evenly balance hate. Kalice 08:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Clean up Moved the above SMN strategy from the main article to here until someone makes a strategy page (im too lazy). Also re-worded how to avoid Groundburst as someone may have been confused because they stated the same info twice on the main article. Edited the clearify. I rocky 22:51, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Questions The article has the line "May drop multiple Aurum Cuisses, Enkidu's Mittens, and Naglering. " This seems a little wooly, does it mean it could, in theory, drop 2x Naglering in one pop? Or does it mean it can drop all of the cuisses, sword and mittens in one pop? Could someone that knows clear this up a little? Gorp 09:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I think it actually means that it can drop more than one of the same item, or so I've heard. It would be nice if someone could confirm this. :The articale originally had them posted separately "Can drop multiple Aurum.." "Can drop multiple Enkidu..." "Can drop Multiple naglering..." and I condensed them into the one line. If it is unclear, feel free to convert it back or re-word it I rocky 05:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I was witness to two Naglering drops, at the same time, from this NM about two weeks ago. Nothing else that was notable dropped, just the two greatswords.Tandem 10:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) TP moves The weapon-throwing move he has isn't called "Stave Toss" like other mage Mamool Ja. I specifically remember it being called something else when we fought it last night. Anyone can get a screenshot of him using it or at least remember what it was? -- Orubicon 09:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Drops Just droped 2 Naglering for us. Screenshot available if needed. Gomjabbar 19:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) 90+ This is easier than it was back in the day @75, killed this the other day with a 99Pld/war (/w ochain), 99Thf/Nin, 99whm/Sch. Pld obviously tanked and ignored the fact that Gotoh had shock spikes, while Thf was on rear doing the TH thing and accomplicing any hate the white may get. Fight took about 15 mins, 5 mins to get him to benediction, then 10 minutes to the death. Killed this today with a 99Pld and a 99 Sam, with a whm healing. Add more jobs for a faster kill but is definitely trioable. Solo Solo'd 99BST/DNC. Used Falcor. 2 Hour makes it go faster but not necessary. Just spam Choke Breath and you should have no problems. --Cronosythe (talk) 06:23, October 17, 2012 (UTC)